fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Owen Shaw's Team
'''Shaw's Team' was a group of mercenary associates affiliated with ex- soldier, Major Owen G. Shaw. They are considered akin to that of Dominic Toretto's crew. Each member working within a specific area of specialty that allows Shaw to pull off major scores and other high-end thefts as a working unit. However, unlike Toretto's crew, Shaw considers his teammates useful until they are not or make any mistakes that compromise the entire unit. In fact, they are easily replaceable, and Shaw holds no familial bond or lasting loyalty for any of them. History 2009 Shaw, an ally of Arturo Braga, was responsible for identifying Letty Ortiz as an informant for Brian O'Conner of the .Fast & Furious (film) Following the failed assassination attempt by Fenix Calderon, Letty was hospitalized for her injuries. Shaw intended to kill her at first. When he learned that she had no memories of her life or the events leading up to her hospitalization due to the amnesia, he decided to recruit her as one of the precision drivers for his team. Berlin Heist In , , Shaw and his team attacked an armed military convoy. Security cameras managed to capture the face of Letty, who was still alive and well but involved in Shaw's criminal activities.Fast Five Hobbs's Pursuit agent, Monica Fuentes, presumably searching for Shaw herself, traveled to the branch of the to speak with Luke Hobbs. She provided him with information regarding Shaw and, knowing Letty's survival, would convince him to go and find Toretto again.Fast Five Hobbs was later assigned to apprehend Owen. Hobbs pursued Shaw's team across four continents and twelve countries, but with no success. 2010 Moscow Heist Shaw and his team remained at large, and they were able to attack a military caravan in a week before Hobbs traveled to the Canary Islands. They were able to steal a military satellite component and caused immeasurable damage under ninety seconds. Six people were hospitalized as a result of their actions. One of Shaw's team members, Oakes, was apprehended by and interrogated for the location of Shaw. He refused to speak until Hobbs was brought in after his partner, Riley Hicks, negated a five-minute meet with him. Hobbs attacked Oakes in the interrogation room until Oakes gave him the answers he and Interpol were looking for. Oakes later agreed to being used as an informant to identity Owen Shaw in London. London Heist Knowing that a team of similar individuals were required to stop Shaw, Hobbs enlisted the help of Dominic Toretto and his crew, using the information on Letty's survival, to lure him in. Once they gathered together in London, Hobbs explained that Shaw's team ran jobs primarily in . However, Shaw's ambitions were starting to take the team into riskier territory. They centralized their focus on three targets: A computer mainframe from a missile, a computer virus taken from a and one final component located at a military base in . He would use the stolen components to create a device called Nightshade, a tech bomb that could disable the power grid to an entire country. His intention was to sell it to the highest bidder. Dominic's crew agreed to help Hobbs in apprehending Shaw's team on the stipulation that they are all given pardons for helping him. Interpol sent Oakes in to identity Shaw at a parking garage, which draws most of Interpol's forces and the local police to his location. Shaw, aware that Interpol used one of his own against him, gifts Oakes with a bag of money armed with a bomb. He escapes using a custom ramp car, built for him by a mechanic named Firuz. Elsewhere, Vegh, Denlinger, Jah, Klaus, Adolfson and Ivory attacked Interpol headquarters. They stole information on several locations to where the final component for the Nightshade device would be. While they were inconvenienced by the arrival of Brian O'Conner, Han Seoul-Oh, and Gisele Yashar, their sniper, Adolfson, provides cover long enough for his teammates to escape. He and Ivory later retreat after his attempt to kill Gisele fails. Vegh and the others are pursued by Brian, Roman Pearce and Tej Parker. Jah, Denlinger and Klaus use a electronic device against all three of 2010 BMW M5s. They are able to take control of both Roman's and Tej's cars and cause them to crash. Brian remained in pursuit, able to remove the device from his vehicle. Dominic, Hobbs and Brian continued pursuit on different ends of the city. Brian was eventually taken out by Vegh's flip car after almost running Jah and the others off the road. Dominic was drawn away from Owen by Letty, who would later attack him. Shaw escaped Hobbs and returned to his garage. They were able to access information on Toretto's crew and searched for more information on their personal lives. With only ninety six hour window to use the information stolen from Interpol, Shaw and his team move to execute the final phase of the plan. Elsewhere, Dominic's crew discover Firuz, the man responsible for constructing the ramp cars used by Shaw and Vegh. Firuz contacts Shaw, who sends Ivory, Jah and Letty to silence him. Jah and Ivory are able to kill Firuz, but miss the opportunity to kill Roman, Han and Gisele. Ivory is killed by Gisele during his attempted escape. Jah is able to escape after beating both Han and Roman in a fight. In the Los Angeles prison where Braga is imprisoned, Brian, undercover as a prisoner, learned from Braga that Shaw had a mole somewhere within major law enforcement apparatus. This information allowed him to know what Hobbs and the others intended to do before they could mobile against him. During the time Shaw met with Dominic, he sent Klaus and Vegh after Mia Toretto and her son, Jack. While they were unable to kidnap Jack, they caught Mia who used herself as a distraction to keep her son safe with Elena Neves, her unspoken bodyguard. Lusitania, Spain Shaw and his team relocate to Lusitania, Spain before Hobbs and Hicks can apprehend them. They close in on a where Adolfson infiltrates a military convoy, impersonating military personnel. They were identified by boarder patrol, who later reported their finding to Hobbs. Realizing the base may have been compromised, Hobbs had the final component moved out of the base. On the highway, Shaw, Jah and Letty attack the convoy, killing its primary defense and take over the truck carrying the tank. Ahead of them, Denlinger sets up a roadblock using high-tensile wire to stop the final defense of the convoy. The wire halts the transport the tank was hidden in, allowing Shaw, Letty and Jah to escape inside without complication. Shaw and Jah create massive confusion on the highway, attacking civilians with the tank. Dominic and the others head out toward them on the opposite side of the highway. Han and Gisele are able to apprehend Denlinger, who attempted to run Gisele's motorcycle off the road. When Roman's 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback is caught under the treads of the tank, he takes the opportunity to wrap a high-tensile wire around the nose of the tank before abandoning the Ford and jumping to safety to Brian's Ford Escort MK I. Realizing they intended to use the damaged Mustang as an anchor to stop, Shaw ordered Letty outside of the tank to remove the wire. Shaw aims the nose of the tank over the gap of the bridge, the crushed Ford falls over the bridge and halts the tank, which throws Letty from the top of the tank. Dominic launches himself from his Dodge Charger Daytona and catches Letty, rescuing her from certain death. Shaw and Jah are recovered from the tank, which was flipped onto its top by the sudden stop. Back at the military base, the computer chip stolen from the base was recovered and most of Shaw's team was placed into custody. When Shaw and his team were brought out to speak with Dominic and the others, Shaw explained that he was holding Mia hostage. With the inadvertent help of Hobbs, Shaw, Jah, Adolfson, and Denlinger were allowed to leave the NATO base with the computer chip. Riley, the mole Braga mentioned to Brian, accompanied them, revealing to Dominic and Hobbs how Shaw remained ahead of them throughout their pursuit of his team. They headed for the tarmac where Vegh and Klaus were waiting with a captured Mia in their plane. Dominic and the others followed Shaw to his plane. Letty, Dominic and Brian were able to board the plane while Han, Gisele, Tej and Roman attacked the plane from the outside to prevent it from taking off. During the altercation on the plane, Klaus is rendered unconscious by Dominic and Hobbs; Riley is killed with a harpoon gun fired by Letty. Outside, Tej, Roman, Han and Gisele deal with Adolfson, Denlinger and Jah. When Brian and Mia escape the plane using a car on board, Vegh pursues them. Brian uses the same trick Vegh and the others used against him, but only to launch the car he was driving out of danger. Vegh sees the roadblock too late and crashes in her ramp car. Jah and Denlinger are taken out of the fight by the exhaust of the plane. Adolfson fights Gisele, whom he drags out of the Dodge Charger. Han abandons the Dodge to help Gisele, who nearly falls from Adolfson's vehicle, trapped against theirs by the harpoon Gisele shot into the wing of the plane. Han is able to save her, but cannot do anything to stop Adolfson from killing either of them. Gisele lets go of Han and is able to shoot Adolfson in the shoulder before falling to her death. An enraged Han attacks Adolfson and throws him into the drift of the plane's engine. Adolfson is dragged into the engine, which kills him and destroys the wing of the plane. Brian uses another harpoon and successfully hits the flap of the plane's wing. Mia uses the wire to pull the plane back down before it can successfully take off. Hobbs and Letty are able to jump from the plane onto Tej's military jeep. Dominic attempts to stop Shaw from escaping with the computer chip in his Mercedes-Benz and is successfully in stealing it back from him. Before Shaw can stop him, the momentum of the plane sends his car sliding back against the blockade inside the plane, which throws him out of the plane onto the runway. 2014-2015 Since the London events, Owen has been hospitalized for his injuries and his team has officially disbanded on account of their deaths. While in comatose state, he is unaware that his older brother, Deckard Shaw, decided to take revenge against Toretto's crew in his name.Furious 7The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift 2017 It is revealed that Owen and his team worked in reality for a female cyber terrorist known as Cipher, according to Deckard. Letty remembered that Rhodes used to be part of Shaw's team, whose objective was to assemble the Nightshade device and deliver it for Cipher.The Fate of the Furious Letty also figured out that Nigerian-French mercenary, Mose Jakande, was working for Cipher and Rhodes as seen in the footages from the God's Eye. Known members Allies The following is a list of individuals who are affiliated with Shaw's team but are not members of it. References Category:Shaw's Team Category:Characters Category:Fast & Furious 6 Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Antagonists